orlandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Conquerors of Neo-Orlandia
Overview ]Three factions of Neo-Orlandia are battling each other for territory and resources and it will be up to the citizens of Neo-Orlandia to band together and play for the faction they wish to give support to in order to shape a new chapter in the saga of Orlandia! There will be on-stage performances known as “Acts” that will take place in the Main Events Ballroom each day of AFO 12 that will move along the story of Neo-Orlandia. In addition, citizens of Neo-Orlandia can go to the Southern Cross Tavern to further participate in the event and interact with characters of Neo-Orlandia. The Story Orlandia has fallen from the sky and crashed upon the earth from which it came! For many decades, the scorched earth lay in chaos as many nations fell to great wars. After these events, the world entered an age of lawlessness. Those who survived lived in fear as bandits and thugs would continue to attack and rob the people of everything, including their lives. After nearly half a century of anarchy, a powerful woman with an incredible military force behind her started to conquer land after land, crushing all who oppose her. Her army had reached their destination: the crash site of Orlandia. After a violent war with the bandits and marauders of the land, they were able to conquer Orlandia’s ruins and start rebuilding a new nation… Neo-Orlandia! With the land under a new order, the conqueror would crown herself as Queen Sigma Octantis of Neo-Orlandia. Through her strong will that many would consider an act of intimidation or even tyranny, this version Orlandia was able to prosper like no incarnation before it ever could! Once again, Orlandia was the nation the rest of the world looked toward as the symbol of power. Octantis was not just satisfied with Neo-Orlandia; she desired more. However, unrest would begin amongst the people. A resistance would form and the remnants of all the bandit gangs would unify for revenge. On the tenth anniversary celebration of Neo-Orlandia’s resurrection, events would unfold that would bring Orlandia to war once again… Neo-Orlandia Factions The Order of Neo-Orlandia ]] The proud, mighty force that upholds order in Neo-Orlandia, by any means necessary. The Order is stronger than any other power in the world, and with Queen Sigma Octantis at the helm, it is unlikely that they will falter any time soon. Their methods are controversial and those who do not enjoy the prestige of Neo-Orlandia’s upper crust have felt that Octantis and her empire have only thrived through nefarious means. POLARIS ]Citizens of Neo-Orlandia that feel disenfranchised and even oppressed by Queen Octantis’ ambition to rebuild Orlandia to her devices. They have recently banded together to end her reign of what they have declared tyranny. Not much is known about the POLARIS resistance other than they report to their elusive leader, known only as “Sweet Red Vinyl.” Through their attacks on both The Order’s structures and their cyber network, POLARIS has been branded as a terrorist group. The Jesters ]They are the wild card in this struggle for Neo-Orlandia. They do not wish to rule Neo-Orlandia; instead they anticipate its destruction. Remnants from all the bandits and thugs that Octantis defeated in battle, they have all gathered as a single faction hell-bent on destroying everything she has built as a form of mockery. The Jesters are led by the Bandit King, a psychopath whose lust for bloodshed has drawn every murderer of the wasteland together for one final battle. Notable Characters * Still Coming External Links * Wayback Machine